History Ruined My Life
by Lil-AquaMC
Summary: Percy Jackson, saviour of Olympus, can face the wrath of four gods and two titans, and defeat Lord kronos himself. And yet, he stands petrified by the thought of Little Miss Wise Girl. She's Percy's worst enemy and Thalia's best friend.Oh Hades. percabeth


**So here is the first ****fanfic**** of LiL-AquaMC! (It's not**** Cat's****, but it is Dew's, so we don't accept flames…****please?****)**

I didn't _want_ to be in detention, trust me. I try just as hard as the next smart aleck.

I was trying to explain that to this…lovely…blonde headed girl, but instead of the overrated "shut up," I got a red hand mark imprinted onto my face.

_One hour ago_

"Quiet down!" Ms. A bellowed. Her voice echoed across the classroom, instantly shutting everyone up.

I sighed. History class was always my least favorite subject, considering I had Dyslexia and ADHD. But seriously, do I even _care_ about the World war and how it started? I mean, it's obvious that it was because of Poseidon and Athena and their rivalry. But _no_, in high school we have learn the _little_ things, like what weapons they used.

I was a half blood for the god's sake! I doubt knowing what kind of people fought in the war is going to help me when a hydra is trying to bite my head off.

After a little while, I got bored and put my pencil on my chin. I balanced it onto the desk, and when I accidentally put too much pressure on it, it flew across my desk and hit the girl in front of me. She whipped her head around and glared at me.

"Can you fold your hands on the desk and _listen _for once in your life?" She hissed.

"No. I have ADHD, so it's physically impossible, dear." She smacked my head and I rolled my eyes. Typical female response.

"Just shut up." She said viciously.

Thanks to her, the teacher turned her head around to the direction of the noise.

"Ms. Chase! Mr. Jackson! DETENTION!" Ms. A screeched. I sighed. Like this day could get any better.

The rest of the day developed a pattern. I walk into the classroom and see that grey eyed blonde haired demon. Then she starts a hushed whisper fight and we get detention. Then we would stomp off angrily to our separate ways, only to find ourselves back in the same planet.

As the final school bell rung, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and traipsed around the school, looking for the detention classroom. Yes, Ladies and gentleman, Percy Jackson has gone 1 whole week without detention. Well there was that _one_ time with the cotton candy, but that doesn't count. I framed Grover who blamed it on Nico. So overall, I'll be seeing Nico in the next 6 detentions.

I sat next to a punk girl, and I sighed for about the fifth time that day. The blonde just sat _right _in front of me. Does she _want _to be hit in the head with a pencil again? Or worse?

When detention ended, I ran out the door to my freedom. Only to be greeted by a slap in the face.

I felt a sharp sting run across my cheek and I turned to the right. There, I saw a flash of blonde hair turn the corner. I glared at the now empty hallway.

When swimming class ended, the only thing I was looking forward to was lunch. And that's saying something, since I usually don't know what goes in these school lunches.

Trying so desperately to avoid running into the girl again, I ran over to an empty table, where I crashed into a girl.

"oh μου θεοί. For the second time that day." I heard the girl curse in Greek.

"Watch where you're going!" she growled.

She got up hastily and looked at me with electrifying blue eyes.

"Thalia!" I exclaimed. Her eyes softened and she hugged me.

"I didn't know you attended Goode!" she said to me.

"Yeah I do!"

Thalia wrinkled her nose. "Now I need to buy lunch." I reluctantly followed her to the dreaded line and waited. 

"Eeeeeeeew!" Thalia shrieked.

"And we're supposed to eat this? I mean is it even edible?" I poked at the brown chunk of sludge on my tray.

"Try it, Kelp Head." Thalia suggested. I widened my eyes.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" I accused. "It's because the cotton candy accident backfired and covered you in sugar, isn't it?"

Thalia shook her head innocently. "Maybe it just tastes better than it looks!"

My mouth hung agape. "ARE YOU-"My sentence was cut short because Thalia shoved a spoonful of Meatloaf Surprise into my hanging jaw.

I barfed inwardly and forced it down like man.

I breathed heavily and inhaled my glass of water. Thalia smiled sheepishly. "I stand corrected!" she cheered happily.

My spoon dropped and clanged on to the metal bench. I wanted my money back. Did they really expect me to pay $4.50 for something that tastes like manure? I won't have it.

We talked for most of the lunch period and walked to my mom's apartment after school.

"So do you want to go to lunch together sometime?" Thalia asked me as we sank into the blue comforter of my bed.

"You know, tasty food." She added in when she saw my doubtful expression.

"How about Saturday?" I said. She nodded.

"I haven't seen you in _years_ Kelp Head!" she hugged me again.

"I need to go. And tell Grover and Nico I said hi!"

"Nico." She muttered. "How could I have not known the cotton candy mastermind was him?"

**Annabeth POV**

Curse him to Tartarus, that idiot." I grumbled as I pushed past students in the hallway.

"I hate him, hate him, hate him, ha-" While I was cursing out Jackson, I didn't see where I was going and I tumbled to the ground.

"Gah! Again, really dad?" I saw the black haired girl dust off her jeans and look at me. She gasped.

"Oh my gods!" Thalia cried out.

"Thalia!" I ran over to her and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" Thalia yelled once again.

"Wow. Déjà vu." She muttered.

"Anyways, we should catch up on everything!" Thalia snapped her fingers.

"I know! You can join me and my cousin for lunch this Saturday. You guys would bond so well!"

"How about at Daphne's?" I inquired.

Thalia shrugged. "Fine with me."

21 hours later.

"Annabeth, this is-"

"You!"

"You!"

"Wait…what?"

Cat: So how did you like this story? It sounds like the most cliché romance novel you've ever read, but it's going get…MORE cliché. Don't lie, you know you love it! Constructive Criticism is accepted and reviews are greatly appreciated! So that's pretty much it…


End file.
